Gamers Fanon Wiki talk:Archive5
Approval The majority of the admin team ( Burs, Admins, and Rollbacks ) will vote either support or oppose to an idea, and if support wins, the vote will take place as a community vote, if oppose wins, it will not. The admins can and will discuss whether it will help the Wiki or not. Suggestions Example Suggestion Give Tama63 some ice cream --'Tama63' 20:09, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Example 2 Make a rule where Captaingoldvane2 gets to have Step's World Eater Blade Captain R GoldvaneTalk Edits 20:14, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fan Books As bureaucrat of Fan Stories, I have noticed that there is an overload of pages in the category titled "Fan Stories".I personally think that if it is a long story, it should be considered a "fan book". This will help readers looking for long, interesting stories find their way to pages like The Mystery of The Stolen Design, my own TGT, and many othetr good, long, strong quality "books", when the users looking for a short story to read real quick before they go to the supermarket, they will find stories like The Death of Jack Swordmenace easier. Henceforth, I propose a seperate category for longer stories, titled "Fan Books". Burs-Rollbacks, please give you opinion! Captain R GoldvaneTalk Edits 02:53, March 18, 2012 (UTC) I agree, it could a sub-category of Fan Stories. Good idea. I think we need to get some of our categories more organized. I completely agree with this idea.We could use a bot to add the categories. -- 14:22, March 18, 2012 (UTC) I completely agree, this idea is great it'll separate the pros from the cons (no offense to anyone) Sharple Talk Page 15:41, March 21, 2012 (UTC) I made the category, and Sharple/Bill are helping me add them. I gtg now, class stating. Request for the Block Blog of User:Pencil-... I, John Breasly, hereby request the one-week (seven days) blocking of User:Pencil-. Since Pencil began his adventures on this wiki, he has been nothing but a know-it-all, troll, and excuse-maker. Recently, his activities in such fields has increased, and angered more than a few people. He contributes it all to having a "bad day," which is, actually, no excuse for acting the way he does. Examples can be seen anywhere from Royal British Marines to Sven's most recent blog, telling an exciting tale about an excellent player, Spade. Pencil has been nothing but trouble since he began on this wiki, and I'm sure many people are quite tired of it. Official reasons: *Trolling, then pretending to "discontinue" or "ignore" another once he realizes he has been out-matched. *Constant fighting *Hypocrisy *Know-it-all. He pretends to understand everything that has happened here, when in truth, he's only been around since late-August of 2011, I believe. *Attempts to justify his fights, under the cover of a "bad day." --[[User:John Breasly|''John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] 20:06, March 22, 2012 (UTC) : -- 'Tama63' 20:28, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Eric the Flammable Unban Request Could I please request that Eric should be unbanned? He didn't deserve to be banned, and he didn't start any fighting, others did. He was trying to have them stop, but instead he was considered to be the one fighting. Thanks, Dragon Slash X 01:18, April 2, 2012 (UTC) :He got unbanned a few days ago. -- 00:27, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Block Request of Robert Mc Roberts I propose the block of Robert Mc Roberts. Shortly after his return from inactiveness, he has tossed himself into roleplay, pretending he has roles he does not. He has also refused to admit the changes that have taken place in roleplay, simply because he was not there to witness them. He has stirred up drama for about two weeks, and I for one, am sick of it. Requested Block Time - 1 week (5-7 days) Official Reasons *Ignorant towards the community *Breaking the "no claiming land" rule *Claiming false titles *Causing two weeks worth of drama (something I think even ''I've failed to do -_-) *Harassing people on chat *Creating a Minecraft server and claiming it's "the official POTCO Players Wiki server" *Does not understand the concept of a fact, and believes if he was not there to witness it, it did not happen *Created a community vote without admin approval (that got deleted by admins) *Trolling people (ie "It's not like you would have won anyway.") I'm willing to support this , but I'd like other Admin Input --'Tama63' 15:28, April 13, 2012 (UTC) I think I'll agree to this for about 3-5 days. A whole week is not needed, he hasn't been here in awhile and is probably confused, but his actions call for a mark of a small punishment. I think 3 days, possible 5 should do. Captain R GoldvaneTalk Edits 15:38, April 13, 2012 (UTC) I agree with Goldvane - a week is too long. He hasn't even got his first strike yet, maybe that should come first? Otherwise 3 days is good. Well, look at it this way. He broke a rule, when rules are broken, consequences must be in order to make sure said person does not commit said crime again. I would agree to a five day ban, that seems fair, considering all the evidence is right here. John is right, he's been an overall troll for the past two weeks. You ADMINS complain that you don'tt "have enough power", well, you need to prove to people that you're willing to take action instead of being soft about it. Ban him for five days. :The user has already been banned. Samuel, the vote is for admins/chat mods only. -- 19:23, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Demotion Request: Davy Hookwreaker Ok, you all know the reason. I seriously at first thought that it wasn't a big deal, and he should be given another chance. Well, after thinking, I realized no one had made a demotion request, so, in order to hear what the Admins think on this, I'm throwing the suggestion out there. Official Reasons: #Provided an exetremely inapropiate link, and could actually get him arested as it was breaking federal law. #Davy himself had also mentioned on a page suggesting his own demotion, that "It takes to much time from him", and that he would "support his own demotion". In my opinion, those two comments suggest that he not only doesn't care about his demotion, but that he never took the job seriously when it should be in the first place. Please consider this. Thank you. 19:18, June 5, 2012 (UTC) I have to agree. He's been rather unbecoming of a moderator lately :/--[[User:Parax.|''Parax]] 20:11, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :An admin conversation has already been posted about this. Suggestion I'm thinking of a little… request: If a user was banned for a good reason, users do not deliver messages for the banned user. We're trying to ''isolate the banned user from the wiki, not keep him/her in touch.--[[User:Parax.|''Parax]] 00:25, June 7, 2012 (UTC) I agree. This will also stop messages from users of a fruit variety. -- 00:28, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Those fruity users don't edit the wiki anymore. In fact, they could care less about that. I think you need to stop using that excuse for everything, no offense. --[[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] 00:29, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :John, I was just joking around. I didn't mean that only Pearson asks for messages to be delievered to the wiki. -- 00:39, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :I agree. I created the blog becasue he asked me to, I didn't know it would cause this small bit of unfreindly-ness. I apologize, I thought you might want to know what he had to say :/ 00:44, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Underage Registered Users It has recently come to attention that some users on the wiki are underaged and are violating the terms of use that Wikia has laid forth to them, which they agreed to upon registering. We have banned users who are underaged simply for being underaged, so why can some be exused from the law? Nobody is above the law. In recent events, people would not have made such a fuss about the adult graphic content link that was posted in private messages in the chat feature of this wiki, because they would have handled it maturely, not like it was in fact handled by the actual users of the wiki, because they would in fact have been much more mature. -[[w:Special:EmailUser/Batorhos|'Batorhos']] 16:45, June 8, 2012 (UTC) This is a very problematic topic. We don't know all the users ages and we can not just go around accusing/interrigating themt. I would like to point out that when Marc said he was underaged I believe he meant younger than 18. Johns Blog Deletion Request Why do we deserve being humiliated for making a mistake and being bored at 3 in the morning? I realize Robert and I flubbe dup and that it was a bad idea, but then John goe sout there to criticoze us? Although the blog is directed at Robert, it doesnt seem that way as I helped Robert. But do we have to have this? Dramatizing this mistake. Its wrong sick and mean. I request it to be deleted and other consequences. Emperor Albert Spark I Of Romania 17:42, June 10, 2012 (UTC) I am not "trolling" or "Insulting" anytone with that blog. I am telling Robert Mc Roberts the world does not revolve around him, however much he thinks it does. So many people have asked me to make this blog, and finally I got around to it. You are both in a wrong for uprooting our wiki's system and foundation, to input Robert's ludacris, power-hungry, and anarchist views. --[[User:John Breasly|John Breasly]],'' [[Pirates Online Players Wiki:Administrators|''Former Admin]] 17:52, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Whoa whoa whoa! Ok, um, let's resolve this. Robert's idea was extremely uneeded. Being bored does not excuse you from doing something wrong. John Breasly was stressed out once and cussed, but that doesn't matter. Your emotions are not excuses for your actions! However, I do think John's blog might cause a bit of tention, an isn't fully needed. If any arguments break out on John's blog, I will consider the deletion. As of now, it can stay up. 18:15, June 10, 2012 (UTC) When did John cuss? I agree with Gold and also think that John's blog can stay, maybe if things get bad we could just close comments? Tired Of The Complaint Blogs Okay, after seeing Multiple Complaint blogs through the week I am so sorry to have to pull this out, but, I am forced to. I would like to see if it is possible that a rule is put in on NO Complaint blogs what so ever. Make it a Community Vote or Admin Vote. I honestly don't care. If there's a rule already in place, then I would like to see more strcitness in place. Warnings to Strikes. I honestly don't care. I as an editor and fellow community member would like to have Peace. All I want to see is an Admin Blog saying you can no longer complain about a rule without posting to 7 Seas, otherwise punishment is in order. Is that fine? I think that would be a great idea, those blogs don't help anybody, they just create more drama. : : 21:38, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Difficult. Although restricting this could be good, it will also restrict users freedom to complain about issues, which might swing the balance way out. I am not sure what to do, the complain blogs are annoying, but this may be taking away too many rights. If a rule was agreed on by the community, why should we let ''one person ruin it all by whining and causing arguments, all because they can't take not getting what they want?--[[User:Parax.|''Parax'']] 21:44, June 15, 2012 (UTC) :I have to support this. Expecially since you said that the they can still have a voice via the Seven Seas Court (The same page we are on right now. And Jack, look at the comment I posted on the blog, lol. : How about something more specific like "No Complaining about the Chat Rule" or "No Complaining about Rules". If they have a problem with them, they can bring it up here?